jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JORGE JOESTAR
Hirohiko Araki |publisher = JUMP j-BOOKS |medium = Light Novel }} is a novel written by with illustrations by Hirohiko Araki. It was released as part of the special JoJo 25th anniversary project "VS JOJO." After Jonathan's death, his son, George Joestar II (Jorge Joestar) travels with Erina to the Canary Islands in Spain on the island of La Palma. There, he pledges his love to Lisa Lisa and eventually grows up to become a World War I Air Pilot. In another story, kid detective Joji Joestar sets out on a bizarre quest to fix the space-time continuum after it's ruptured from Made in Heaven resetting the world 36 times. Storyline .)}} The odd-numbered chapters of the story tells of how Jorge, Lisa Lisa, and another girl grew up together, eventually leading to Jorge joining the Royal Air Force and marrying Elizabeth. Their wedding ends prematurely due to a zombie invasion, but after the universal reset, everything is brought back to normal. The other chapters, however, are everything else. Set in the 20th century after Made In Heaven resets the world exactly thirty-six times, it focuses on kid detective Joji Joestar who, while investigating a recent incident, comes across and meets up with the original ("Universe-J") Giorno and Rohan. Giorno has survived due to his Stand Gold Experience Requiem nullifying the effects, Rohan survives by being too preoccupied with his manga to realize Made In Heaven was activated. They discover that the world has reset 36 times, resulting in various and random changes going through-out the individual parts of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, but in each edition of the world in Battle Tendency, the plot remained consistent: specifically, 36 versions of Kars became the Ultimate Lifeform and now live on Mars and the Universe-J Kars has become a guardian of human life. There was also one rendition of Steel Ball Run, resulting in the creation of the Funny Valentines. Detective Joji goes out to fix the universes with Universe-J Giorno and Rohan alongside an alternate universe Passione and one of the alternate universes of Part 4, in which the Nijimura brothers Okuyasu and Keicho (now known as Muryotaisu and Fukashigi respectively) have pipe-shaped hair styles and Koichi is of regular height (now known as Koji). Along the way, they eventually reach space, and call upon the thirty-six Kars for assistance. Universe-J Kars uses a chance encounter with Yoshikage Kira to obtain the use of Killer Queen by convincing it over to his side. Then, using Bites the Dust, Universe-J Kars not only completely resets the world, forcing it to become Universe-J again, but also obtains Made in Heaven Requiem in the process. It all ends with the Universe J-Kars's complete reset at the wedding of Jorge and Elizabeth. All the Stands from the alternate universe the characters are currently in are named after movies, instead of music. However, King Crimson and Killer Queen remain the same namewise and there is a Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap. There are also three new types of Stands that are not exactly "Stands": * are created from repeated damage to the mind and body, are less controllable than Stands are, and tend to serve a purpose of stopping the user's source of pain. * are forces taken directly from the environment that the user manipulates. * And are, as their name implies, abilities that extend beyond time and space. Summary ONE= ONE: Tsukumojuku Jorge Joestar is an eleven year old boy living on with his mother, Erina, and Elizabeth Straizo (also known as Lisa Lisa). Jorge recalls the countless times he's been bullied by his Spaniard classmates, including how they just tried to shove dog waste in his mouth as he was on his way home from school. Luckily, Lisa Lisa was always there to save him and constantly beat up Antonio Torres, the boy who led the gang of bullies. Jorge cries when he returns home and Erina gives him a stern talk. He discovers that Lisa Lisa will be leaving them to go live in Italy with her adopted father Straizo, when she turns twelve. While Jorge refuses to accept it at first, a strong speech from Erina and seeing Lisa Lisa cry for the first time convinces him to be brave. He becomes determined to stand up to his bullies and beat them up on his own. The next morning, Jorge tries to avoid Antonio's gang so he goes to school very early and hides in a storage room. He soon discovers his plan was for naught, as when he goes to class, he is immediately interrogated by Julio, one of his bullies. Antonio was murdered that morning, and Julio was accusing either Jorge or Lisa Lisa to be the suspect because both of them had left their house early, and Lisa Lisa wasn't at school yet. As Julio continues to harass Jorge, their teacher, Mr.Hernandez, enters the room and tells Julio and the other bullies of Jorge to be ashamed of themselves. Julio reveals that Antonio died by being crushed to death, leaving him flat as a sheet of skin with no blood, no muscle, and no bones. Tsukumojuku Kato, Jorge's only Asian classmate, suddenly enters the room. He was a child detective, and had been eavesdropping on the conversation. Declaring that he had already solved the case, he brings out Antonio's "corpse". The sheet of skin was a work of art by Antonio's mother, Maria Torres, who carefully peeled off pieces of her son's skin to make This Year's Antonio. She had been making one a year since Antonio was a baby, and thus his body would adapt to the loss of skin by speeding up his skin cell production three days before Maria's customary skinning day. Jorge ponders whether the real Antonio is still alive and Tsukumojuku opens the door, telling the person standing there to enter. Although the person looked like Antonio, Jorge could tell he was actually dead. Lisa Lisa steps out of Antonio's skin and introduces herself to the class. She says the person who murdered Antonio is nearby, and Lisa Lisa had worn his skin to lure the murderer to the police. |-| Chapter 2= Chapter 2: Nishi Akatsuki |-| THREE= THREE: Wounds |-| Chapter 4= Chapter 4: Morioh |-| FIVE= FIVE: The Box |-| Chapter 6= Chapter 6: The Island |-| SEVEN= SEVEN: Airplanes |-| Chapter 8= Chapter 8: Nero Nero Island |-| NINE= NINE: Cliff |-| Chapter 10= Chapter 10: The H.G. Wells Characters Main Characters * : Otherwise known as George Joestar II. His story remains the same, although he grows up on the Spanish island of La Palma, and thus goes by the name "Jorge" instead of "George". * : Joji is 15, a detective, and although of British descent he was adopted by a Japanese family and thus lives in Japan. He goes to Morioh to investigate a murder, only to be thrown into the plot. He has only ever appeared in the 35th and 36th universe resets, which is why he's relevant. * : Jorge's best friend, also 15. There is also another version of him who is 19 years old and is the one who gives Joji the tip about the murder. * Kars: 36 in count, all ultimate beings. Universe-J Kars comes to assist Jorge at some point of the story and becomes a close ally in the form of a guardian figure. Noticeably, his eyes are blue, not red or gold, and it becomes a defining trait. He has seen the worth in humanity as well and because of this has turned over a new leaf. Jorge speaks to him humbly, calling him "Mr. Kars" or "Kars-''senpai''". He "remembers" Stands, and has the ability to steal another person's Stand if he chooses to. Most Stands that he steals will have "Ultimate" added to their name; Stands that fit this description include U-Boat Ultimate, Dune Ultimate, The World Ultimate, Whitesnake Ultimate, C-Moon Ultimate Requiem, Made in Heaven Ultimate Requiem, and Ultimate D4C. * Giorno Giovanna: The original Giorno finds and meets the original Rohan and leads the attack to restore the worlds back to normal. There is also another Giorno, very likely the one for the alternate universe Passione that is met, that has been possessed by Diavolo. * Rohan Kishibe: Universe-J Rohan, not much is known about his role. He's the one who called in about the murder in Morioh, which Kato reports about and is how Joji ends up there. * Yoshikage Kira: Possibly Universe-J as well; this Kira seems to be the Dead Man's Questions Kira, but comes with Killer Queen post-Arrow. Nonchalant, but once again obsessed with hands. On the 36th iteration, Killer Queen is stolen by Kars. Allies * Lisa Lisa: Only for Jorge Joestar's universe, known as in JORGE JOESTAR. * Straizo: Also only for Jorge Joestar's universe. * : Original character. She grew up with Jorge, she has both an unnamed "Wound" and a "Beyond" named . The Wound hangs people within closed doors, Cube House functions similar to Burning Down the House but can escape time and space. She has nightmares about clowns regularly, which the Wound looks like. * Jonathan Joestar: There are two versions of Jonathan Joestar in the story. The first is Jorge's father, the original Jonathan Joestar from Universe-J. He is brought back to life and obtains DIO's Stand |Za Passhon}}. The other is an ancestor of Joji Joestar going back six generations who died while stopping his adoptive brother Dio Brando from committing a train robbery. * Erina Joestar: There are also two versions of Erina. The first is the original Erina from Universe-J, who cares for Lisa Lisa, Jorge, and Penelope, on La Palma. The other is again Joji's ancestor. * Reimi Sugimoto: In JORGE JOESTAR, Reimi is alive. It is not known if she is the original Reimi from Universe-J or an alternate universe Reimi. * Aya Tsuji: An alternate universe incarnation. Her Stand has the same abilities but is named . * : An alternate universe incarnation of Koichi Hirose. His Stand is a head propeller. * : An alternate universe incarnation of Okuyasu Nijimura. His Stand summons three somewhat disobediant dolphins named Jack, Enzo, and Joanna. They can swim at fast speeds. * : An alternate universe incarnation of Keicho Nijimura. His Stand takes the form of a reliable 30-year old cop from New York. * : Alternate universe Shigekiyo Yangu. His Stand controls stray dogs. * Bruno Bucciarati: Alternate universe. His Stand is now named |Guddonaito Mūn|Goodnight Moon}} and is a feminine Sticky Fingers that relies on needle and thread rather than zippers. * Leone Abbacchio: Alternate universe. His Stand is , which can take memories in the form of video tapes, akin to Whitesnake, and use them to become similar to Moody Blues for up to 24 hours. * Guido Mista: Alternate universe. His Stand |Atakku Nanbā Hāfu|Attack Number Half}} is the same as Sex Pistols, but is now instead made up of transsexual volleyball players, each with their own uniforms and commands. * Narancia Ghirga: Alternative universe. His Stand , is shaped like a submarine and can swim through bodies to cause internal damage with bullets and missiles. Enemies * Dio Brando: Several, in fact: ** Phantom Blood Dio, who became the Ultimate Lifeform and then a monster. He can be considered the main villain. His Stand, "The Passion", allows him to predict his opponents' actions. ** Dio who replaces the Saint's Corpse, with his bones later resurrecting Jonathan. ** A fake Dio that appears in one iteration of Stardust Crusaders. ** Joji Joestar-universe Dio who went insane after seeing his step-brother Jonathan die in the train robbery. * Enrico Pucci: Universe-J Pucci, who became an astronaut likely to hide from the heroes. His Stand is permanently Made In Heaven, but it is eventually stolen by Kars and transformed into Made In Heaven Requiem. * Diavolo: There are just as many Diavolo's as there are Kars, but only the ones that completely disengaged from Doppio survived their arc. Only two or three are known: the Universe-J Diavolo (who is still in his cycle of multifarious deaths), a Diavolo whom split from Doppio to possess Giorno, and a Diavolo that the alternate universe Passione is pursuing. It's unknown if the latter two are one in the same, or if they are connected to the alternate Universe Giorno that also exists. * Doppio: Specifically, the one from the Diavolo-possessing-Giorno timeline. He has an unnamed Stand that allows him to transform any object into a phone. Rohan attempts to use Heaven's Door on him, only to be given gibberish. * Funny Valentine: There are two. The original Funny Valentine with D4C (although never introduced), and a Funny Valentine that has a Stand named , which allows him to fly. Both were Presidents of the United States. * : One of the above Funnys' son. He is an astronaut and is 50 years old. His Stand , allows him to teleport from location to location and through dimensions. * : Funniest has D4C for a Stand, but it doesn't make him immune to dying if he meets an alternate version of himself. * : Alternate universe version of Cioccolata who has a cornrow hairstyle. He is a former doctor, and is involved in drug trafficking in the United States and terrorism. His Stand is similar to Green Day in appearance but is never seen in action. * : Alternate universe version of Secco who is dressed in bondage gear. He has a history of psychiatric hospitalization, with Cioccolata as his attending physician. His Stand , is in the shape of a giant human face and can hide things from a certain vantage point. * : Alternate universe version of Prosciutto. Strangely, the rest of La Squadra never shows up. Prosciutto is one of Cioccolata's assistants. His Stand is the same as The Grateful Dead but with a cyclone/spiral theme on its body instead of multiple eyes. * : Alternate universe version of Pocoloco. He is a black youth and also an astronaut. His Stand is a group of semi-robotic humans that will do whatever it takes to complete a mission. * : Alternate universe version who is also an astronaut. He has a "Bound" named that allows him to become sand. * , real name : A boy on La Palma who teases Jorge when he is growing up. He possesses a Wound that causes all of his skin to molt at once. * , real name : A man who had been in the railroad business in England but went bankrupt, and washed up at La Palma. He becomes a zombie and eats his son, Antonio. * : A high school student who wants to become a mystery writer. He is actually the culprit behind the 15 closed room murders on La Palma. Javier's Wound allows him to enter others dreams in which he kills them. * : An English teenager with a Wound that allows him to grow wings and fly. Events (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) Aside from the above, we know that... *The 36 Kars living on Mars are presumably the 36 souls of sinners that DIO required for his plan to reach Heaven. When Jorge draws a picture of Kars on his stomach, they form a bridge to reach the Dio described below. *The DIO of Part 3 was not the real Dio Brando; Phantom Blood Dio Brando becomes the Ultimate Life Form and merges with the 36 versions of Tusk to become a monster. This Dio gained the Stand "The Passion", which resembles Jesus Christ; The Passion allows Dio the ability to predict his opponent's attacks. **The corpse parts of Steel Ball Run are of his or another Dio's corpse, which Jonathan Joestar soon combines with after being resurrected and also gains "The Passion". *Morioh Town and Passione's island headquarters both suddenly sprouts legs from its foundations and splits from the mainland, walking the earth. They eventually encounter one another, which is how the heroes all meet up. *One version of Giorno Giovanna is now host to Diavolo as an alternate personality, as that Diavolo was a renegade Stand in similar vein to Anubis. As a result, the Doppio from that universe became a separate entity with his own Stand, one capable of transforming objects into telephones (which, according to pictures, is no different from what Universe J's Doppio did to communicate with Diavolo), but it's unknown if he remained Passione's underboss in that universe or was replaced by the Diavolo-possessed Giorno. *Out of the 36 Diavolos, only two seem to survive: the above Diavolo, and the Universe J-Diavolo, who is still suffering from the effects of Gold Experience Requiem. Supposedly, others exist, but due to King Crimson, only the Diavolos that never split from Doppio suffer the endless fate. *Santana is actually very brutal and no different from his comrades, being only passive due to flesh buds Kars implanted that worked similar to DIO's. *At least one version of Yoshikage Kira has fallen for Lisa Lisa, intending on making her another "girlfriend". In order to win her affection, he begins calling himself "Kira Kira" and eventually succeeds in killing her by using the Golden Rectangle and a rope, which bisects her in an explosion with similar power to Killer Queen's regular bomb due to Made In Heaven. He then proceeds to dance with her corpse. Trivia * As Erina and George II move to the Canary Islands, he is renamed "Jorge", the Spanish equivalent of "George", despite its completely different pronunciation in Spanish ("Hor-Hay"). * As far as ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ''goes, the ''JORGE JOESTAR ''novel is the most bizarre in terms of events that don't make that much sense to the manga's canon. * A translation project or two are underway, but pictures from the book can be found here. The odd-numbered chapters are the ones featuring Jorge and Elizabeth growing up, the other tabs are everything else. Gallery JorgeJoestarBck.png|The backside of the book Muryotaisu Nijimura and Grand Bleu.jpeg|Muryotaisu Nijimura and Grand Bleu Fukashigi Nijimura and N.Y.P.D Blue|Fukashigi Nijimura and N.Y.P.D Blue Jorge-worldpassion.jpg|Dio's Passion and The World Jorge-kingcrimsom.jpg|Diavolo and King Crimson Jorge-stepmom.jpg|Bruno and Stepmom Jorge-videodrome.jpg|Abbacchio and Videodrome Jorge-uboat.jpg|U-Boat Jorge-ironladies.jpg|Iron Ladies Jorge-evildead.jpg|Secco and Evil Dead Jorge-blob.jpg|Cioccolata and Blob Jorge-dune.jpg|Soundman and his bound, Dune Jorge-funnyd4c.jpg|Funny Valentine and D4C Jorge-ger.jpg|Giorno and Gold Experience Requiem Jorge-singing.jpg|Funny Valentine and Singin' in the Rain Jorge-rearwindow.jpg|Funnier Valentine and his Stand Rear Window Jorge-rightstuff.jpg|Pocoloco and Right Stuff Jorge-ultimateworld.jpg|Kars and The World Ultimate Jorge-SoundmanBound.jpg|Kars and Dune Ultimate Jorge-ultimatewhitesnake.jpg|Kars and Whitesnake Ultimate Jorge-cmoonultimate.jpg|Kars and C Moon Ultimate Requiem Jorge-ultimatemih.jpg|Made in Heaven Ultimate Requiem Jorge-d4cultimate.jpg|Kars and Ultimate D4C References *VS JOJO *JORGE JOESTAR JUMP j-BOOKS Site Navigation Category:Light Novels